When We Can Stand Together Forever
by Kiki Wolf Beilschmidt
Summary: There has never been a time when the whole world has been unified. Can anyone possibly change that? Can everyone be equal at last?


**I really wanted to do another one shot, and whilst listening to Nickelback I got the perfect idea. I suppose it can kinda be counted as a songfic.**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**  
><strong>Song belongs to Nickelback<strong>

We Can Stand Together Forever

There was another meeting today, at Americas place this month. It was chaos as always, Russia and America arguing over pointless rubbish. England complaining about how much he wished he was stronger again whilst France mocked him. At least 5 or 6 African countries were missing, per the norm.

It was always the Africans who couldnt turn up, the same as the South American countries, who were missing two of their group today. It was all because of the illnesses and the famine spreading through their countries, causing the personifications to fall as ill as their people.

Germany was going to intervene, but everytime he tried, America or Russia would scream at each other, threatening one another with nuclear weapons.

Suddnly someone slammed their hands down on the table and all the heads turned. It was Italy and he was standing up, and he looked furious. A fire raged in his golden eyes, and an ugly frown was present on his usually smiling face.

"Are you really going to argue about such petty things?" He asked, staring almost directly at America and Russia. "What do you mean dude?" America asked, managing to read the atmosphere for once. "Who cares about how much you two hate each other? I certainatley dont." Italy said, scowling deeply.

Many of the countries were deeply shocked by Italys words and actions, the few who didnt seem to be fazed were Austria, Hungary, Romano, France and Germany, who had seen him like this before.

"I-I am not understand, little Italy." Russia said, frowning in Italys direction, an unpleasant look settling on his features. "Can you not see how many of us are missing today?" Italy said, anger lacing his tone. "Can you not see how ill THEY look?" Italy said, gesturing to the African countries, who looked deeply shocked. "Or them?" He then pointed to the South Americans, who cringed back due to being noticed by such a rich country, one of the few exeptions being Brazil.

Suddenly Italy stood up on the table and looked aroung at everyone. _"One more depending on a prayer, and we all look away."_ He sang softly, looking down at his feet and the table. _"People pretending everywhere, it's just another day."_ He sang, his voice much louder this time.

Suddenly Germany stood and climbed up next to Italy, grabbing onto the petite boys hand. _"There's bullets flying through the air, and they still carry on."_ The blonde sang, looking sadly over at the Democratic Republic of Congo, who's people were still fighting in a civil war. _"We watch it happen over ther, and then just turn it off."_ Germany gave a particularly harsh glance towards America.

Suddenly Austria, Hungary, Romano and Spain joined the pair on the table. Austria grabbed Germany's hand and Hungary took Austria's while on the other side Romano held his brothers hand and let Spain take his own. _"Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah."_ Austria and Hungary sang together, looking into each others eyes before Hungary turned and offered a small smile ot the LEDC's.

Meanwhile The Italies, Germany and Spain sang_. "We must stand together."_ They sang, before Spain reached down and pulled Belgium and the Netherlands up, and they joined in singing as well. Austria and Hungary sang again_. "Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah." _Whilst the other nations sang _"There's no giving in."_

_"Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah." _And Hungary smiled again at the African countries and gave a small wave, whilst Austria granted them a small smile.

_"Hand in hand together." _The others on the table sang, lifting their hands up in a way that showed unity. "_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah."_

_"That when we all win."_ They all sang, even Austria and Hungary.

_"That's, that's, that's when we all win."_ Spain and Romano sang together, nodding their heads in time to an imaginary beat.

_"That's, that's, that's when we all win."_ Belgium and Netherland sang together, Throwing their hands in the ari again, causing a chain reaction to occur among the line of countries on the table.

For a second it was silent before Lithuani stood up and sang "_They tell us everythings alright, and we just go along."_ He seemed rather shocked with himself for a second before Latvia and Estonia also stood and they sang "_ How can we fall asleep at night, when somethings clearly wrong?" _They sang, stepping up and joining the chain on the table.

Then Finland and Iceland stood up and sang together "_When we could feed a starving world, with what we throw away." _And the other Nordics stood up and the five joined hands and sang in perfect harmony "_But all we serve are empty words, that always taste the same."_ And they also joined the chain.

"_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah."_ Austria and Hungary sung, and they were joined by Ukraine and Belarus who stood, held hands and joined the chain, still on the table. "_We must stand together."_ China and Japan sang, taking the hands on their siblings and climbing up to join the chain.

_"Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah." _Australia, New Zealand, Wy, Sealand and Seborga sung this bit, the group also joining the growing chain of countries. _"There's no giving in." _Engalnd and France sang, swaying to the harmony of the song and joining the chain.

_"Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah." _Canada sung, standing up and pulling Cuba with him. The quiet nation sung the loudest of them all, eyes sparkling in excitement. _"Hand in hand together." _Cuba sang, grasping Canada's hand and taking Seborgas hand and allowing himself to be helped up to the table.

_"Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah."_ The group sang together. "_Thats when we all win."_ Romania sang, standing up. "_That's, that's, that's when we all win."_Bulgaria repeated. _"That's, that's, that's when we all win."_ Moldova sung, grabbing onto his brothers hand as the three climbed on to the table.

There was a short period of silence before America suddenly stood up. " _The right thing to guide us, Is right here inside us, no one can divide us, when the light is nearly gone."_ He sang quietly, guilt swimming in his eyes, as he held his hand out to Russia.

Russia swallowed and took America's hand, his eyes filled with regret. _"But just like a heartbeat, the drumbeat carries on." _He paused for a moment before adding. "_And the drumbeat carries on."_

There was a longer silence before Italy and Germany sang quietly _"Just like a heartbeat." _

"_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah. We must stand together."_ They all sang as America and Russia joined the chain, the group making a perfect circle now, whilst the African and South Americans just watched on.

"_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah, theres no giving in." _The group was singing so loudly, that the people outside could hear them.

_"Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah. Hand in hand forever."_ And everyone raised their joined hands together once again.

_"Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah. Thats when we all win." _They were even louder now, their voices conjoining together into an unforgettable song.

_"That's, that's, that's when we all win."_ The Baltics and followed by a final _"That's, that's, that's when we all win." _by the Nordics.

They all stepped down then and everyone was silent. One by one, the countries started to file out, no one speaking.

**Time Skip**

It has been five years since the world finally decided to join together as one. There were still countries, but everyone understood each other now. No one went hungry anymore, everyone was happy.

"It was all you Italy." Germany said happily, looking out at the beautiful, scenic wildlife of Africa. The small Italian hummed slightly and leaned against Germany.

There is still hope.


End file.
